


Three Dates Ianto Jones Will Always Remember

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, First Dates, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-04 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Ianto has been in three serious relationships and each first date was completely different.





	Three Dates Ianto Jones Will Always Remember

He hadn't been working at Torchwood One very long when he had his first date with Lisa. It was summer and extremely hot. They ate at a cheap Chinese restaurant with no air conditioning. His body odor must have been awful; he remembered literally ringing his shirt out later from all of the sweat. They ordered the same thing, Kung Pao Chicken and Egg Drop Soup. The conversation was very limited, only speaking to ask if how each other's food tasted. Ianto was shocked when she agreed to a second date and even kissed his cheek.

His first date with Jack was after the John Hart fiasco. They went to an action movie that had more pointless violence than plot. Jack made fun of him for being squeamish to all of the gore. Afterwards, Jack took him to a posh restaurant a few blocks away from the movie theater. Ianto couldn't pronounce anything on the menu and the Immortal had to order for him, which was very embarrassing. For the next two hours, Jack talked endlessly about his various adventures and sex escapades, barely pausing for breath. And to no surprise, they went back to The Hub and had sex on Jack's desk.

The first date with the Doctor however, was spectacular. It was the week before Christmas, so the weather was very frigid. The Time Lord had lent Ianto his long, brown trench coat to keep him warm as they wandered the streets of Edinburgh talking about anything that came to mind. When they finally reached their destination, the TARDIS, The Doctor said he had a surprise for Ianto inside, but when he had a foot already in the ship, the Doctor pulled him back and tutted. In the Doctor's outstretched hand, was a blind fold. 

"Trust me." He said as he gently tied the blind fold to his head. 

For this point on, Ianto had to trust this man. He could feel the coldness of the Time Lord's hand usher him into the TARDIS. It was so warm in there. He could hear the echo of their steps, the hum of the ship, the Doctor's even breathing… Ianto felt like he was being dragged through miles of corridor, which he knew could have been plausible due to the vastness of the TARDIS. When the Doctor finally halted (causing Ianto to bump into him), the Welsh man took note of his surroundings by using his remaining senses. His ears were accosted with classical music, _Devil's Trill Sonata_, if he remembered correctly. He could smell something very mouth-watering.

"Take off the blind fold, Ianto Jones." The Time Lord whispered in his ear.

He complied and gasped in amazement. He was in an intimate, candlelit room. There was a small table and on it were two empty wine glasses, two plates with Welsh Lamb. There was also a baby grand piano in the corner. 

"Do you like it?" There was a hint of nervousness in the Doctor's voice.

"I'm…" Ianto swallowed. "I'm flabbergasted. It's so nice. I don't deserve this."

"Of course you do, Ianto." The Doctor cupped his cheek. "You're a wonderful, beautiful person." He paused, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Ianto, may I kiss you? I know it may be too soon, but you look absolutely stunning. And all I can think about is--"

Ianto pressed a finger to the Doctor's lips. "Yes, you may." He smirked.

Ianto watched as the Doctor's expression became determined; his concentration was fully on him. The Doctor wrapped his arms around his shoulders, pulling Ianto closer to the Time Lord's cold body. They gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, before the Doctor leaned in and pressed his lips against Ianto's. The Welsh man had never had a kiss like this before. It was passionate. At first they moved slowly, getting used to one another. Ianto gripped his hands in the Doctor's disheveled hair, deepening the kiss. The Time Lord poked his tongue out, tracing his lips and Ianto quickly opened his mouth, letting the other man inside. Their tongues danced together, not for dominance, more in pleasure, in exploring the unknown. Ianto could feel himself getting hard, and he instantly grinded his hips against the Doctor's, who pulled back.

"Ianto…" His name sounded like a prayer on the Doctor's lips. "This may be _rude_ of me… but I'd like to go slow. I haven't…" He ran a hand through his dark hair. "…slept with someone in quite a long time. I don't think…"

"It's alright, Doctor. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It was just silly human instinct. Forgive me?" Ianto was worried. He really liked the Doctor, and certainly didn't want to mess up this relationship on the first date.

The Doctor laughed, "Ianto Jones, there is nothing to forgive." He grasped Ianto's hand and squeezed. "Shall we?" He said as he gestured toward the table.

The rest of the evening had gone smoothly. Yes, Ianto thought, even though all three of those first dates were different, he still liked the one with his Doctor the best.


End file.
